


Keeping Good Company

by konimello



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Because come on, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, it's Superboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konimello/pseuds/konimello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon needs to get used to the real world, and Miguel needs to get used to this attraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Good Company

**Author's Note:**

> Set right after Superboy #11, but you definitely don't need to have read it to understand. And thanks to Tumblr user perkymcskittles for helping me out with this :)  
> Written becaue Miguel needs more porn (and fic in general)  
> Enjoy!

"Man, I am _beat,_ " Miguel yawned, stretching out. His arm almost connected with the Superboy, but he knew that'd he'd move in time. At least Kon could control _that_ much of his powers. "I say we head back and order pizza. That sound good?"

 

"I guess," the other boy replied.

 

"Great! Just so you know, you're paying. I mean, I'm totally not the one with a _bank full_ of money, so-"

 

"Just stop, already!" There was a faint trace of irritation in Kon's voice, but no more than usual. "It happened. No need to talk about it." He ignored the other boy's rolling eyes as he hitched his bag back up his shoulder. "Wanna fly back?"

 

"Kon!" Miguel scolded. "I'm sure it wont look suspicious _at all_ if two superheroes just go flying into _your_ apartment. Not like your 'secret identity' is so secret, but still. We really need to teach you how to think about things." His sentence was met with a scowl, but he ignored it. "Anyway, you can see more of the city this way. You can see what _normal_ people do!"

Kon crossed his arms as they walked. "I'm not normal." The frown was back, but not as heavy on his brows as the other Titans were used to seeing. It was taking a while for the clone to start accepting things, to get used to everything, but he was making progress. Miguel slung an arm around the stiff shoulders as he steered them towards the centre of the city. "No one says you _have_ to be normal. But you might as well see how normal people act! If you're going to be dealing with people - which you _will,_ because you're with us now, you need to be used to certain behaviours. We don't want you, say, freaking out or anything!"

 

"What would I freak out about?" Normal people were weird enough. But Kon was sure that he didn't understand most of what came out of Miguel's mouth.

“People stuff,” Miguel shrugged. His other plan would just to be to sit through sitcoms with on until he could understand more about humour and romance and _right and wrong._

He yammered on about the way people around them were behaving on the way home; that guy was flirting, that person was acting shifty, she was trying too hard, they obviously don't like being around people, and any random things that he could hope would stay in Kon's mind. He was intelligent enough, and to be fair, he _was_ learning.

It didn't take a long time to get back, and Miguel greeted the sofa cheerfully with his face, hugging a cushion to himself as he flopped down. “Well, I'm glad _that's_ over. Hey, I have an idea!”

He caught the Superboy rolling his eyes, and if anything, that made him proud. The boy was acting more and more normal by the day!

“What is it now?” He lightly tugged at Miguel's leg, maneuvering him around so that his legs were dangling off and Kon had space to sit.

“You can order!” He grinned, letting his knees rest on the floor as he looked up and over at Kon. “It's good practice for you!”

“But, I don't _eat_ , so when will I need to?” Came the scowl in reply.

“Because,” Miguel moved so that he was sitting on the sofa again, legs tucked underneath him, “I'm assuming that at _some_ point or another, you'll be entertaining guests. And, sorry amigo, but you do _not_ seem like the cooking type. So, take away's your only option really!” He shoved his phone in Kon's direction.

The taller boy took it, and stared at it in mild confusion. He held it up to his ear, but even with his superhearing, nothing was there.

He glared as Miguel burst out into laughter. That wasn't really fair.

He held up the hand of Kon's holding the phone, and pressed the 'call' button with the other. He was really going to have to get Kon a phone, and teach him how to use it. At least then Miguel could bother him when he was back at the penthouse.

He was tempted to leave his hand there for a little longer, but since the line was already ringing, he released the other boy so that he could put the phone to his ear.”Now, just answer the questions they ask you, okay? Two twelve inch pizzas, one meat feast, one with everything. Okay?” At least if he got everything on, they could find out a few things that Kon would like to eat, and he was going to have to do it occasionally. Miguel wouldn't mind taking him out every now and then.

 

He giggled as Kon practically shouted their order into the phone before the place had even asked what they wanted. Patience would be another thing to work on, except Miguel was sure that it was a pretty impossible thing. Once Kon had finished – Miguel was glad he knew his own address, at least – he threw he phone back to the other boy, making him fumble with it as he tried to snatch it out of the air. “Hey, careful with that! _Some_ of us don't have that much money, you know!” He grinned again; teasing the clone would never not be fun.

“I'd just buy you a new one,” Kon grumbled in return, crossing his arms. “We have half an hour. What are we doing?”

Miguel rolled his eyes. “You really need to learn how to handle your guests, you know that?” He sighed melodramatically. “We'll find a film. There must be _something_ on; we can watch it while we eat, too.” Superboy grunted in return. Miguel fake huffed as he pulled himself up to turn on the TV and grab the remote. When would this boy learn some manners?

He scrolled through the channels, stopping at something that looked vaguely actiony. That was probably something that Kon would be more into, right?

He rested an elbow on the sofa above Kon and the titles came on, and he turned slightly to face the other boy.

“What do you actually _do_ when you're here and not with us?” he mused.

Kon shrugged, still facing the screen. “Sometimes I read. Some times I go out.” He was reminded of when he went out with Dallas to drink that time. “Mostly I end up finding trouble.”

Miguel chucked; that was something he could imagine. He left his gaze there for a little longer, watching the light from the TV bounce of Kon's face. He wanted to meet whoever it was that created him, maybe send them a fruitbasket or something. They must have had to put a lot of work in to make _that_...

It didn't take as long as half an hour for the pizza to come, and Miguel sent Kon to collect it from the door. Any sort of human contact was a good thing, right? And it was as good a way as any to get away with being lazy. To be fair, the fight with Detrius _had_ taken a lot out of him, and the half-Kryptonian had more energy, so it was only fair, really.

“They smell so _good!_ ” The other boy had barely even sat down when Miguel snatched the top box into his lap. He lifted the lid, and took a good, long whiff.

“Mmm, I _do_ like a good meat feast.” He wasn't sure if he was glad or sad that the joke was lost on Kon, although considering it wasn't one of his best, it was probably a good thing.

Kon took a tentative bite, and the way he didn't react at all made Miguel wonder if he just really didn't care for food at all.

“It's... good,” he replied, swallowing it down. “This is _really_ good, actually.” The other boy watched, in almost but not quite horror as he watched how fast the other boy devoured the pizza. It wasn't even an exaggeration; he was completely ignoring how hot it was, and chewing through it like it was butter.

“Woah, hey, slow down there, amigo!” He switched the pizza boxes quickly before carrying on. “Don't eat so fast! It's not good for you! Well, not for _normal_ people, anyway, they could choke and die, and somehow I think you'd be fine. But still, you have to _act_ normal. Like, that would have been my mouth completely burned right there. I guess your powers help with that. But yeah, _slow down.”_

“Sorry,” Kon apologised through a mouthful of pizza. “It just tastes nice.”

Miguel almost wished they'd have bought extra pizza. But then again, the Titans didn't exactly need another human dustbin; Bart managed that quite fine on his own. It was best not to give him too much, in case he got used to it.

They watched the rest of the film in almost silence. That was mostly because Kon wasn't used to filling up silence with conversation anyway, and Miguel was just plain tired. He risked the tired, sleepy move of dropping his head on Kon's shoulder; he'd been yawning enough that he could probably get away with it. Actually, he was sure he could get away with a _lot_ , considering how blind Kon was about culture. Miguel was half tempted to test it out, but it wasn't worth the effort right now.

“I think you should stay here tonight,” Kon frowned, setting the other boy back upright.

Miguel's eyes brightened for a second, before remembering who he was talking to. Nothing meant anything else with this boy; there was no hidden agenda, he just knew that he would be too tired to get back. It was effort enough finding somewhere decent to fly to and from that wasn't full of people.

“Sounds good to me,” he yawned, stretching his arms out wide. One of them hovered behind Kon for a second, but not only was that cheesy, but there was no point. The film was nearly over, anyway.

He couldn't help but chuckle to himself. As if he'd actually thought about doing _that._

“I'll show you where the guest room is?” Kon offered, standing up.

He followed the other boy into the second from on the right wall; the other one was obviously Kon's.

“Thanks for letting me stay!” He threw his arms around Kon in a wide hug he might as well use what chance he definitely had for physical contact while he could.

The other boy simply nodded, before retreating to his own room.

 

The spare bedroom was decorated a lot nicer than the one at Red Robin's penthouse. For one, it looked like whoever did it actually had _money._ Random ornaments decorated the surfaces, pieces of art that looks they were from some fancy collections, the _gorgeous_ glass lamps – _Maybe I_ should _meet the woman who let Kon stay here_ – and such a huge, soft bad. And tonight this was all Miguel's.

He laughed, only slightly bitterly. This was great, sure, but he'd rather sleep in the next room over. And not from the décor – actually, he hadn't even seen the other room. But just because of Kon... _So close, yet so far!_

He was in danger of his mind wandering – not that it was necessarily that bad a thing. He kicked his shoes off, struggling out of his skinny jeans and flinging his t-shirt off until he was down to his underwear. Would there be any way to leave clothes here? He was sure Kon wouldn't mind, in case Miguel stayed over again which would probably happen, to be honest. Out of everyone, Miguel was probably closer to him, and since Kon didn't like the penthouse, it would be good for him to have some company over here. He couldn't help grinning; even, if he had no chance with the Superboy, it could almost feel like he was moving in so very slightly, like in all of those romcoms that he still needed to make Kon watch.

 

Miguel flipped the switch, climbing into and then sinking into the bed. Now this was _definitely_ better than at the penthouse. He had a fleeting thought to see if he could stay – but that was silly. He had to be with the team - _Kon isn't_ \- and anyway, he didn't want to be imposing. But it was a great place. And even better company. He couldn't help but try to imagine it. Waking up every morning to someplace _clean_ (okay, so maybe it would be him doing all of the cleaning judging on how the other boy acted, but he was okay with that) to see the happy face of he half-Kryptonian (it was weird how easily he could imagine a smile on his face, when in reality there was very few times he had seen it), enjoying breakfast together – he had his eggs scrambled, but Kon would definitely be a sunny side up kinda guy, with black coffee. But Kon wouldn't mind the taste of sugar and whipped cream on Miguel's lips as he greeted him good morning -

 

He wanted to carry on, really. But he knew the more he let himself, the more likely he was to be let down. It had happened so many times before, and sure, he bounced back fine enough. But... it just wasn't fun. He had other things to think of than some silly idea of domestic bliss with his team mate, like, oh, _saving the world_? But then again, he thought. Maybe he deserved a few little fantasies; he worked pretty hard, there was no need to deny himself something so innocent.

 

Well, only innocent in _some_ ways. The corner of his mouth twitched as he sunk back into his own little world.

Kon would hold him tightly, pulling their hips together was he made his way down Miguel's jaw (he could already feel the shivers) and Miguel's hand would slide through the other boy's hair, grasp getting tighter as he felt the nibbling on his ear and a hand sliding to his back moving down, further down until he felt the firm grab on his left cheek ( _it felt so good)_ and his hips being pulled tighter into Kon's, and there was grinding, and gasping, and he knew where this was heading, but Miguel didn't realise that he was already so hard until he felt his fingers stroking along his length. He vaguely thought about the fact the he was in someone elses' house, someone else's bed (it belonged to no one, to be fair) but he was gong to enjoy this, he decided. He was close enough to the other boy that it felt... almost risky, in a way? It was _exciting._ Plus, Kon had a different point of view from 'normal' people. Not like anyone would find out. There was no need to ruin his fun, he reasoned.

Miguel returned to the fantasy, his hips moving slightly in time to the movement of Dream-Kon's hips. The hand moved from his ass, but before Miguel could complain, his shirt was being pulled up, off of him, and strong hands returned, both rubbing and kneading the smaller boy. He hadn't been earlier in the dream, but Kon was topless now too, and Miguel was running his hands down the most flawless skin, such _firm_ muscles – those pecks ( _wow)_ Cadmus should have been running a boyfriend manufacturing service or something, people would pay good money for this (w _hy are you thinking about selling people, that's twisted). His_ abs stood out so well and the trail of hair running down from his belly button to his waistband ( _does he even have a belly button?)_ and just the softest touch of his hands and the button was undone, the zip was down, and Miguel was getting impatient. Suddenly, the scene changed; they were still in Kon's apartment, but they were leaning against the table, and they were naked now and he hoped, dear _lord,_ that his imagination was not exaggerating. Kon's mouth was hot and warm against his, sucking at his tongue and Miguel wasn't sure whether that sounds he just made was in his mind or in his dream but that didn't matter right now. The clone was pushing the other boy down further onto the table as he thrusted, their cocks sliding easily against each other as if they were already lubed up.

His hand, in reality, was pumping faster, using up every bit of precum that had leaked to make it easier. There was nothing in the room he could use to help himself, but he suspected that it'd be easy enough to manage without it tonight.

His legs were wrapped around Kon's waist, heavy hand under his thighs and he was sitting on the table now, although the way they were moving, there was every chance he could be lying down on it pretty soon. He could feel the table shaking underneath him, but he knew, somehow, that it wouldn't break. Kon leaned forwards, pushing them closer together, and finding a whimper in reply. Miguel's elbows slammed down to stop him from falling straight back – he wouldn't hurt himself, but even Dream-Miguel had reflexes. He was already getting close, from the way his whole body was heating up, and the heavy pants he hadn't realised he was making.

Kon slowed down, the other boy making a noise in protest. He pulled himself back, and then pulled Miguel closer to the edge. Kon made sure that the other boy's legs were still securely around him, before he guided himself down, towards Miguel's aching hole.

Miguel was so glad right now that dreams didn't need any sort of preparation. He was getting so impatient, but he didn't want to skip _too_ much; it would be over well before he could enjoy it.

He could feel Kon, teasing him, touching just slightly, and the tightening of his legs couldn't pull Kon closer; the half-Kryptonian was just as stubborn is his dreams as real life. He was about to say something - _anything_ – when he felt himself fill up, rather quicker than would have actually happened, and Kon was thrusting as if his life depended on it and it felt _so good_ and Miguel couldn't help but actually run his free hand down to where he could practically _feel_ the other boy already. He decided that he needed to start bringing lube, or just _anything_ with him, wherever he went, because he couldn't enjoy this as much as he _needed_ to. He had to make do with stroking lightly, pushing down just enough to send a shiver down his bones. He didn't push in, but carried on rubbing as he imagine Kon moving in and out, so _big,_ and so fast, even though he felt like there definitely wasn't room to get that kind of speed. The table was shaking even louder, and he could hear the occasional grunt, and then the occasional _moan_ from Kon and oh _god_ that sound was so hot, and he was pumping almost too fast as he imagined the speed the other superhero could get to and he wanted to make it last longer, really, he wanted to see and feel Kon come, but he was distracted as his own release _(“Kon...”)_ hands almost uncomfortably sticky. He both saw and felt it as he was being dragged from his dream. His breathing hitched, and there was no way he could concentrate any longer. He slumped against the bed, letting the scene fade to darkness, enjoying it all he could until he drifted off.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     


End file.
